


神奇寡妇 丨 危险的妻子

by Enze



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enze/pseuds/Enze
Kudos: 7





	神奇寡妇 丨 危险的妻子

娜塔莎在车上换好衣服，抬头望了眼后视镜，发型和妆容都很满意，低头在储物箱里找到婚戒戴好才下车。她已经迟到了，撤退任务耽误了一些时间，酒店门口的记者还聚在那里，娜塔莎不得不从酒店后门溜进宴会厅，穿过长长的厨房，无视后厨那群人的诧异。她很容易的在人群中找到自己的妻子，戴安娜还没有发现她，正专心在和她的身边的人说些什么，她穿了件红色的长礼服，丝绒料，露出光洁的背脊，这让娜塔莎想起她们第一次见面的时候。她朝戴安娜走过去，顺便从经过的侍应生托盘中拿了杯酒。

“在聊些什么？”娜塔莎从后面挽上戴安娜的手臂，笑着加入话题。  
戴安娜看到娜塔莎的时候抬了抬眉毛，低头亲了她两边的脸颊。“这是我的妻子，娜塔莎。”她揽着娜塔莎的腰，手指轻点那个部位，她对身边的人介绍。“你迟到了，宝贝。”戴安娜的唇贴在娜塔莎耳边笑着说的很轻，丝毫不在意旁人欣赏她们的亲昵。“这是布鲁斯韦恩先生，今晚是他资助了我们的慈善晚宴。”  
“一点事耽误了。”娜塔莎抿着唇笑，用同样轻的音调回答戴安娜。“我们刚刚结婚，一周的样子。”她转过头对布鲁斯说。“久仰大名。”娜塔莎擅长客套话，紧紧挨着戴安娜，举杯的间隙不动声色露出婚戒。  
“我是戴安娜的老朋友，你们结婚的时候我有些事没去成婚礼。对了，听说你在史塔克工业工作，我和你的老板是好朋友。”布鲁斯露出友好的笑容，相比娜塔莎的暗示，他在撇清自己和戴安娜的关系。  
“我是史塔克先生的秘书，我们也已经见过几次。”  
“哦？对于这么漂亮的人我竟然没有印象，是我的遗憾。”  
“别这么说……”娜塔莎笑起来，“戴安娜会吃醋。”她开自己妻子的玩笑。  
“并不是。”戴安娜佯装生气打断她，“我喜欢别人赞美你，这通常都表示他们嫉妒我能拥有这么漂亮的妻子。”  
“新婚的人都像你们这么腻歪吗？”布鲁斯笑着翻了个白眼，目光越过人群好像看到了谁，他说了声抱歉，就匆匆朝门口跑去。  
“看来今天不止我迟到。”娜塔莎看到布鲁斯跑到一个戴眼镜的男人身边，那位先生似乎也刚刚才到。回过头，她倚靠着戴安娜的手臂。“你今天很漂亮。”娜塔莎贴着戴安娜的手臂抬头，视线落在对方玫瑰色的唇上。  
“谢谢，你也是。”戴安娜冲娜塔莎眨了眨眼，拿掉她手上的酒杯随手放到旁边的餐桌上，带着她往前走。  
“我非常喜欢你的裙子。”两个人挨得很近，娜塔莎的嘴唇几乎要贴到戴安娜锁骨上的皮肤。说话时呵出的热气，简直在犯规。她清楚自己这样做的后果，戴安娜向她投来一个责备又宠溺的眼神。  
这样的戴安娜可爱极了，娜塔莎咬着嘴唇。“我太喜欢这条裙子了，晚上我想我会亲自帮你脱下来。”  
戴安娜还在挽着她往前走，“娜塔莎，我劝你……”——谨言慎行。她相信她的妻子已经听出来她要说的话，谁叫娜塔莎喜欢在公众场合一本正经的和她开过火的玩笑，尤其是在结婚之后。她们刚认识的时候，娜塔莎还没有现在这么“道貌岸然”。  
可惜，娜塔莎并不想理会戴安娜的意思。她还想说什么，有人过来打断她调戏自己的妻子。是个陌生的男人，看样子和戴安娜认识，她又炫耀似露出自己的婚戒。那个人是冲着戴安娜来的，完全无视掉了娜塔莎。

“戴安娜。”男人笑着与戴安娜小小拥抱了一下。  
“这是蒂姆。”戴安娜和娜塔莎介绍，“我和你说过的，我们曾经有过一段短暂的婚姻。这是我的妻子，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”  
蒂姆也拥抱了娜塔莎，“我们真的是太久没见了。”他和戴安娜说，“没想到你已经结婚了，和这位漂亮的女士。”  
娜塔莎又不经意露出自己的婚戒，她亲昵地挽着戴安娜。娜塔莎知道戴安娜在与自己结婚前曾有过短暂的婚姻，两个人因为性格不合和平离婚，戴安娜告诉她的，在她们确定关系之前。有时候娜塔莎会揶揄戴安娜明明结过一次婚，为什么有时候还是不懂情趣，她老是吐槽戴安娜不够浪漫，总是很忙。不过她自己也是，戴安娜也抱怨过她也总是很忙，说她完全可以嫁给工作。  
两个人都不知道对方的特工身份。

“你一定要跟我讲讲是怎么拐到这么漂亮的女士。”蒂姆一脸很感兴趣的样子，其实他知道戴安娜结婚了，和一个女人。他们在同一家公司，有人告诉他的。蒂姆衷心祝福自己的前妻，毕竟他们之前的婚姻是为了任务。  
戴安娜和娜塔莎对视了一眼，“罗马。”

对，罗马。  
娜塔莎在罗马执行任务，戴了顶金色的假发潜入某个派对，她需要拿到一份名单。撤退的时候遇上一点麻烦，一个突然闯进房间的小男孩发现了他，随后尖叫声引来了保镖们。这让娜塔莎不得不狼狈的开始逃跑，那群人为了不惊动客人，不能开枪，他们死咬着娜塔莎不放。  
派对外面有一个非常热闹的市集，娜塔莎需要找些什么东西做掩护。戴安娜正好撞进她的视线，她正在试戴帽子，娜塔莎发现她手上非常大的帆布袋。娜塔莎快步走到戴安娜面前，摘掉假发，伸手拉她手臂的时候，顺势把假发和装着名单的优盘放进戴安娜的帆布袋。戴安娜回头看她的时候，娜塔莎用手遮挡她的眼睛，吻住了她的唇。她自己甚至都没有闭上眼睛，余光瞥到那群保镖从自己身边经过之后，才闭上眼睛好好享受亲吻，可惜戴安娜咬紧了牙关。  
她就像一阵风，留下一句“这是一个糟糕的吻”后匆匆离开，娜塔莎拿走了优盘，让假发留下。  
之后是在酒店的电梯里。任务结束，娜塔莎准备享受假期。她换了件漂亮的沙滩裙，戴着太阳镜准备下楼找家咖啡店。电梯门打开，戴安娜就在里面，娜塔莎礼貌性朝她点了点头算是打招呼，她没认出前一天自己刚亲吻过的人。她们站在一起，和电梯一起缓缓下行。戴安娜突然扼住娜塔莎的手腕，推着她靠向电梯壁。下意识的，娜塔莎想给她一个过肩摔，甚至已经反手握住戴安娜的手腕。一只手温柔地覆盖着娜塔莎的眼皮，嘴唇也被一片柔软覆盖。  
一个温柔的，绵长的，带着甜味的吻。  
“这不是一个糟糕的吻。”  
戴安娜松开她后，娜塔莎听到她这么说。  
接下来的事很顺理成章，娜塔莎在戴安娜的酒店房间待了三天，整整三天两个人都没有出门。后来，娜塔莎回到纽约，戴安娜也回去巴黎，两个人用简讯各种暧昧，再之后娜塔莎去了史塔克在巴黎的分部工作，她们正式勾搭到一起。约会，搬到一起，戴安娜向娜塔莎求婚，两个人再步入婚姻。

“你一直都很喜欢罗马……”蒂姆想起过去和戴安娜执行完任务，她总是会到罗马度假。他不禁感叹，“那是个能给你带来好运的地方。”  
戴安娜笑起来，脸上几乎抑制不住的甜蜜。“不仅有好运，还有一位漂亮的妻子。”她温柔地注视着娜塔莎，娜塔莎咬着下唇也在对她微笑。

酒会结束，回到家已经很迟了。娜塔莎有些累，刚进门就踢掉脚上的高跟鞋，戴安娜跟在她后面，替她放好脱下的鞋子。娜塔莎光脚跑到厨房接了杯水，坐到厨房吧台上，不急不慢地喝水。  
“我怀疑你的前夫对你抱有幻想。”娜塔莎表现出在吃醋，揶揄戴安娜。  
戴安娜笑着佯装无奈，“娜塔莎，我告诉你个秘密。”她走到娜塔莎面前，握住她的手，低头注视着那双漂亮的绿眼睛。戴安娜的唇抵着娜塔莎的耳朵，由上到下轻轻擦过，她哈了一口气，热气让娜塔莎打了个哆嗦。  
娜塔莎忍不住在戴安娜腰上掐了一下，张开双腿环住她的腰，让彼此紧紧贴在一起，她的手指不动声色摸上戴安娜裙子上的拉链。娜塔莎伸出舌头，像猫咪一样，一下一下，很轻地吻戴安娜的脖子。  
甜蜜的叹息从戴安娜的喉咙里滑出，她低头找到娜塔莎的嘴唇，用舌头打开她的牙齿。短暂的亲吻几乎让戴安娜意乱情迷，回过神，娜塔莎已经拉开她裙子上的拉链。  
戴安娜笑出声，“你就不能专心一点。”  
娜塔莎的腿放开戴安娜，看着对方身上的裙子渐渐掉下来。“我说了我会亲自帮你把裙子脱下来。”她咬着指尖，笑容暧昧，伸手把戴安娜拉过来贴着自己。“你要和我说什么？”娜塔莎的最嘴唇贴着戴安娜的脖子。  
“蒂姆是个gay。”  
“哈？”娜塔莎小小惊呼，随即很破坏气氛地笑起来。“你们之前的婚姻是在掩饰各自的身份吗？”  
戴安娜就知道娜塔莎会这样，总是找准机会就揶揄自己。  
“所以，你知道他喜欢男人才离婚的吗？觉得自己的前夫都喜欢男人了，自己也要去喜欢女人，就跑过来勾引我?难道你不是真的爱我？”娜塔莎抛出一连串问题，玩味地笑着。  
戴安娜眨了眨眼，“娜塔莎……”她都快要被娜塔莎笑死了，“你为什么不去好莱坞当编剧，在史塔克做秘书，太委屈你了。”她佯装惋惜。  
“得了吧，快告诉我！”娜塔莎不想笑了，如果戴安娜不好好回答，今晚就别想上床睡觉。  
戴安娜投降，“当时蒂姆还没有出柜，他妈妈逼得紧，就找到我，问我要不要做他的妻子。那时候，他看着都快疯了。蒂姆本来就打算结婚离婚，找个理由搪塞他妈他不适合婚姻。”其实，他们完全就是为了去俄罗斯执行任务。  
“你简直……”娜塔莎重新笑起来，“太圣母了。”  
戴安娜耸耸肩，“我是个好人。”说完，一副等娜塔莎夸她的表情。“你也可以夸夸我。”  
“过来。”娜塔莎朝她勾了勾手指，从厨房台上下来，带着她往沙发走去，顺便关了灯。娜塔莎在沙发上坐下，分开自己的双腿，让戴安娜站在自己面前。“跪下。”她又命令她。  
“这次又玩什么？”戴安娜问着也跪了下去，在娜塔莎的双腿之间，一脸诚恳。“格雷的五十道阴影？我们要不要提前商量好安全词？”  
娜塔莎没说话，俯身戴安娜的耳畔。黑暗里，她用手覆上戴安娜的眼睛。“不。”娜塔莎轻轻吐了口气，“是听话的戴安娜。”

戴安娜很配合，跻身在娜塔莎两腿之间，埋首伸出舌尖，轻轻的沿着内裤的纹路开始亲吻。隔着那层薄薄的布料，企图用舌尖引诱，让干涸的河道流淌溪水。在黑暗中，戴安娜凭感觉找到娜塔莎的双手，让她们十指相扣。  
喘息的声音盖过房间的黑暗，一点一点叩响戴安娜的神经。娜塔莎已经完全不满足戴安娜的舌头隔着内裤试探，她不安分地扭动身体，希望得到更多深入交流。戴安娜了解娜塔莎的身体，得到她身体上的提示之后，松开握住娜塔莎的手，双手摸向她的大腿，胡乱撤下娜塔莎的内裤。戴安娜的鼻尖先抵达娜塔莎双腿间的森林，那里已经泛滥成灾，犹如洪水冲破堤岸，湿的不成样子。戴安娜调皮地往那里吹了一口气，惹得娜塔莎的身体不自觉颤栗了

“快一点。”娜塔莎再次命令戴安娜。  
这次，戴安娜没有让娜塔莎等待太久，舌尖直接抵达她的敏感点，对那里又咬又舔。舒服的折磨让娜塔莎无比兴奋，不自觉扭动着腰，双腿紧紧夹住戴安娜的头，似乎要整个吞没她。  
“戴安娜……”娜塔莎喘着粗气，瓮声瓮气叫戴安娜的名字，她需要得到更多。娜塔莎不断把身体送向戴安娜，扭动着，舒服地蜷起脚趾。身体上的本能刺激着把手指插进戴安娜的发间，此刻娜塔莎只想和她的舌头黏在一起。  
一声惊呼之后，娜塔莎抵达了高潮，在几秒大脑空白之后，她一把拉起戴安娜，推着她倒向沙发。娜塔莎迫不及待吻住戴安娜的唇，品尝着对方嘴里属于自己的味道。她的手也没有停下来，一只手急迫地拉扯掉戴安娜的裙子与底裤，另一只覆上她的胸。娜塔莎已经完全掉进欲望中，指尖滑过戴安娜的私处，那里也已经湿的不成样子。她亲吻着戴安娜的脖子，一路向下，咬住她的乳头，戴安娜的身体也舒服的不自觉拱起来。  
娜塔莎放弃啃咬戴安娜的乳头，从她身上爬起来，抬起戴安娜的一条腿，自己也分开双腿，贴上戴安娜双腿之间。她不断撞击，摩擦，快感一阵一阵袭来。两个人的喘息声交合在一起，身体止不住的颤抖，高潮也同时瞬息而至。

高潮褪去之后，娜塔莎倒在戴安娜身上喘息，戴安娜也紧紧抱住了她。  
许久之后，戴安娜突然笑了一声。  
“干嘛？”娜塔莎埋首在戴安娜的脖颈，发出的声音闷闷的。  
“你真是个危险的妻子。”戴安娜笑起来，“迟早有一天我会快活地死在你床上。”  
娜塔莎也跟着笑起来，她在戴安娜的脖子上轻轻咬了一口。“希望我们的性生活在十年后也能这么活跃。”  
“当然。”戴安娜把娜塔莎拉起来，又吻住了她的唇。  
“我不行了……”  
“闭嘴！”


End file.
